veritastvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Leishman
"Hi, I'm DI Robin Leishman, your new partner." - Robin Leishman to Audrey Anderson Robin Ephraim Leishman is the detective partner and cousin of Audrey Anderson, son of Ephraim and Helen Leishman, nephew of Christina Marshall and former detective partner of Alan Moffat. He was portrayed by Matthew Boyle in "The New Girl". Background Robin is originally from Springburn, Glasgow but grew up in Chryston, North Lanarkshire and attended Chryston High School with Annie Shields and Claire Colbourne and later university and afterward joined the Scottish police force. His parents are Helen Marshall and Ephraim Leishman. His grandfather worked at Stoneyetts Hospital as a psychiatric nurse before immigrating to Australia. Robin wears his grandfathers ring on his right hand. His godparents are the Laird and Lady of Glendaroch, Duncan and Martha MacAlister. Prior to "The New Girl", Robin had just been promoted to the rank of Detective Inspector from Detective Sergeant and awaiting to be reassigned to a new unit of Glasgow CID but many within the Glasgow police suspect that Robin's rise to D.I. is solely down to his father being Detective Superintendent. Personality Robin has very high levels of neuroticism, he is prone to react intensely to events with feelings that linger on for some time after which can sometimes affect his judgment. He has a healthy sense of skepticism a strong resolve, which makes him good at his job. He is also impulsive, acts almost immediately on impulse that if taken too far can produce undesirable consequences. He is an introvert, only keeping a small circle of friends in his life such as Sarah Kyle. Little Lies: Series One In February 2012, Robin was one of the investigating officers along with Alan Moffat on the murder Jordan Crocker. Robin suspected her twin sister, Amanda Crocker of killing her which has lead to her harboring ill feelings towards Robin. In the pilot episode of Little Lies, "The New Girl" Robin first appears when he comes to greet his new superior, D.C.I. Audrey Anderson in the office. Together they head up the re-investigation of two deaths in Gleann Lannraig . While at one of the crime scenes after splitting up Robin is attacked by Nathan Rush and knocked unconscious and Rush is subsequently killed by Anderson in self defense. A short time later Robin approaches Audrey with a photograph of him and Audrey from when Robin was born and the two realise they are related. While investigating the disappearance of DCI Alan Moffat in "You Again", Robin runs into Paul Stainer which brings back unwanted emotions for him that have been buried since the two parted ways almost a year earlier. Later in "Sweeter In History" Robin faces the reasons to why he walked out on his friendship with Paul and begins to tell him why he walked out over night. During a suspected murder investigation in "All My Friends " Paul announces he is leaving for Edinburgh which has an unexpected affect on Robin. But things begin to have a brighter outlook when David Rankin takes an interest in Robin and offers a hand of friendship. After a routine session with Nelson , she encourages him to persue this friendship which she believes could be good for him in the long run. Robin's new found friendship with David takes an unexpected turn in "Left With Someone Else " when David kisses him in the street. After consideration and consulting Sarah, Robin decides to take things further with David and enter a real relationship for the first time after him long line of affairs and one-sided loves. Relationships Alexandra Nelson Robin and Nelson share a friendship and have known each other for quite some time. She always has an open door for Robin, whenever he needs someone to talk to, especially in times of stress. They first met after Robin left Paul and his work became effected in the time that followed. Her views and thoughts are greatly valued by him. Sarah Kyle Robin has been friends with Sarah since she moved to Gleann Lannraig from Dorset and began working as a pathologist. He welcomed her to the city and helped her to settle into her new apartment. Sarah is Robin's closest and best friend. Audrey Anderson Audrey is Robin's long lost cousin who was adopted after the death of her parents. Paul Stainer Paul was once Robin's best friend until they went separate ways almost a year when Robin walked out on their friendship. They parted on bad terms and hadn't spoken since until they meet again in "You Again". After they part ways for a second time, Robin then choose to erase Paul from his life completely, until the events of "This Isn't The End" brought them back together one last time. Claire Colbourne Claire and Robin are somewhat friends, she is more of an associate. Claire gives Robin tips on whats going on in the area and in return Robin gives her information about cases to publish in the Gleann Lannraig Herald. They were also in the same year at high school but were never friends. Amanda Crocker Robin and Amanda are bitter enemies and have been since Robin accused her of killing her sister, Jordan Crocker. David Rankin Robin meets David during an investigation in "All My Friends" and as of "Left With Someone Else " they are in a relationship. Appearances Behind The Scenes *Robin Leishman was portryed by Matthew Boyle in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The character was originally named Ethan Sheppard but once Little Lies became a Veritas spin-off series his name was changed to Robin after Canadian actor Robin Dunne who portrayed Dr. Will Zimmerman in the television series Sanctuary. His name was later changed to Leishman in August 2015 to make his characters name more Scottish which comes from the great-grandfather of Kyle Foreman, Neil Anderson Leishman. *The character is based on Kyle Foreman . *The characters middle name comes from the father of John 'Ian' Jackson, Ephraim Jackson. *The characters first appearance is in the Hey Caroline episode "Cruel Intentions ". *Robin was originally to be played by David Gray during the early stages of production but the role was given to Matthew Boyle instead. *Robin appears in all 8 episodes of Little Lies and a guest spot in Hey Caroline. *Casting description of Robin Leishman reads as: "Robin Leishman, a tall, stylish Glaswegian by-the-book detective who knows the local area like the back of his hand and has a kind heart but covers up his true emotions with sarcasm and a quiet personality. He is focused on advancing his career and has a soft spot for Canadians." *He appears in 10 episodes in the Veritas universe. *John Jackson depicts a young Robin Leishman in a old photograph in the pilot. *Matthew Boyle's costume as Robin was based on that of Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos is Syfy's Haven. Image Gallery 13275349764_f1504b2e5b_k.jpg 13275707144_a1dddff2d0_o.jpg IMG_4926.JPG LLBTS2.jpg 14568710651_6c447d738e_o.jpg 14385392200_db9bf67b7b_o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Little Lies Characters Category:Detectives Category:Scottish Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multi-Series Characters Category:Police Scotland Personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Hey Caroline Characters Category:LGBT Characters